Sakumo Uzumaki
Sakumo Uzumaki is the adoptive brother of Kinoko Uzumaki and a current Tokubetsu Jounin of Konohagakure. Background When his father were still a little boy, he was once save by Konohas White Fang, Sakumo Hatake. Still considering his childhood savior a hero when growing up, he decided to name his son after the legendary shinobi. When Sakumo was only two years old, he was abducted by Kabuto Yakushi and used for an experiment to revive the Sharingan for Kabutos use, in which he, along with 29 other test subjects, were injected with the genes of the fearsome Madara Uchiha. Out of all 30, only Sakumo survived and awoke after the experiment with his Sharingan activated. While he was Kabutos prisoner, Sakumo grew close to a pregnant woman who was imprisoned along with him, and after a time, he started seeing her as the mother he never knew. When the woman gave birth to her own son, Kinoko, he immediately grew protctive of him, and accepted him as if he were his own brother. Shortly after, Kinokos mother died and left Sakumo to care for the young child. In grief of losing the one person who had acted as a surrogate family to him, Sakumos Sharingan developed into the Mangekyõ Sharingan, which would greatly aid him and his baby brother during their escape from Kabuto. After some time, Sakumo reached the village of Konohagakure, where they were taken in. Sakumo early showed talents in the ninja arts and graduated from the academy at the age of 7 and became a chunin at the age of 10. By the time his brother graduated, he had rose into the rank of Tokubetsu Jounin. Appearence Unlike his brother, Sakumo is not born into the Uzumaki clan and thus, does not possess their trademark red hair. Instead, he has black hair which he wears free, except on missions when it is tied up by his Forehead Protector. He also has black eyes, rather than his brothers light-green and his overall appearence resembles that of an Uchiha reather than that of an Uzumaki, possibly due to his genetic transfusion. Sakumo ususally wears a black t-shirt similar to his brother, though he prefers wearing the Uchiha crest on his back, due to being genetically linked to them. Other than that, his clothing ressembles that of his brother with the same knee-length shorts and ninja sandals. While on missions, he also wears the standard flat jacket of the village. Personallity Sakumo is very easy-going and carefree, similar to his brother in many ways. However, he does not show his feelings to people outside his family as much as his younger brother rarely and spends any time with his "comrades". He also differs from Kinoko in the way that he, according to his former teammates, has a hard time accepting others to be better than him. Also, Sakumo has an undying desire for strength, which is also streangthed by his desire to protect his younger brother. Abilities Sakumo has been hailed as a child prodigy, a rare genius to be born only once in a generation. He awoke both his Sharingan and its Mangekyõ version at the mere age of five, making him the youngest user of both mentioned so far in the series. He similarily graduated from the academy at the mere age of 7 and became a chunin at age 10. By the time he was promoted to Tokubetsu Jounin, he had mastered all three types of ninja combat, making him one of the most adaptable shinobi withing the village. Taijutsu While his brother mainly uses Taijutsu as his fighting style, Sakumo does not favours it in the same way and prefers to not use it if he can avoid close combat, it being his weakest point. He has however been said to have mastered it to at least a certain degree. Like his brother, he is incredibly fast and can react to a threat in mere seconds. His close combat skills were so high that his sensei, The Sixth Hokage himself, even compared his abilities in the area to Rock Lee, a Taijutsu specialist. Genjutsu Since Sakumo prefers to avoid close combat, he usually uses genjutsu to immobilize his opponent and simply subdue them. He has great prowess in the area, which is further developed by his Sharingan, which allows him to use his most powerful genjutsu. Ninjutsu Despite his prowess in the two areas mentioned above, Sakumos greatest strength resides in his ninjutsu skills. He has showed a natural talent for this particular area ever since he graduated and then in particaular the Fire Release. His experience from his many missions have gifted him with a big arsenal of techniques at his diposal and he is at least knowledgable of most jutsus he can't use himself. Nature Transformation Sakumo has a natural affinity for Fire release and has passed it on to Kinoko. He studied it with great interest while in the academy since the Uchiha were said to be masters in this particular area. At the age of 8, he mastered the Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique and later its more powerfull version Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation. Sakumo has also quite recently started studying Wind Release, in an attempt to futher strengthen his Fire Techniques. Dõjutsu Sharingan Sakumo was injected with the genes of Madara Uchiha, and awoke with his Sharingan active. His first actual use of it came during the escape from Kabuto, when he was 5 years old. He has since mastered it and put it to good use. though he mainly uses it for its genjutsu capabilities, he has also used it to copy several techniques and tactics. Mangekyõ Sharingan Sakumo awoke his Mangekyõ Sharingan only days after activating his normal Sharingan, after the death of his surrogate mother. It activated unintentionally during his escape from Kabuto and showed the ability to use Amaterasu, the highest level of Fire Release. Though he does not use it because of the drawbacks, it still serves as a last resort technique, in times of need.